Handheld printers are generally compact, portable printing devices used for printing text and/or graphics onto a variety of media, including but not limited to, paper, envelopes, packages, or even walls. Handheld printers generally include a memory or control device and at least one ink supply or reservoir having either a mono, dual or multi-color printing capability. In general, images are loaded from a computer or other external source into the handheld printer through a communications interface. In some cases, handheld printers include mono or full color graphical interfaces, which provide the user with the capability to preview the images prior to printing. A shortcoming with known graphical interfaces, however, is that they fail to provide the user with an accurate representation of the color of the image that will be printed using the particular ink supply that is installed. For example, if a blue image is loaded into a handheld printer having a full color display and a red ink supply, the image previewed in the graphical interface will generally represent the blue image as loaded and saved into the memory of the handheld printer, despite that fact the red ink supply is incapable of printing the image in that color. Moreover, known handheld printers provide no indication to the user that the preview image will print in a color other than what is shown in the graphical interface. The embodiments described hereinafter were developed in light of these and other drawbacks associated with handheld printing devices.